


Reddie One Shots

by Obear2



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obear2/pseuds/Obear2
Summary: Bro it's literally just Reddie oneshots that my friends and I wrote. I also did my very best with grammar, so I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Richie Tozier had no filter. This was old news. His friends were used to his antics by now, but others had no idea. He did whatever he wanted with no fear of consequences.

Tonight, Beverly and Ben had the pleasure of dealing with his craziness at the local Karaoke bar. It was a usual Friday night and the three always went to get drinks. Of course Ben and Bev had been trying to set Richie up with someone so they could dump their loud-mouthed friend with someone else, but it wasn't working very well. Richie was no stranger to flirting, so it really shocked no one when they saw him admiring a short boy with short shorts and a fanny pack at the other side of the bar. 

"Really, Richie? He's... a lot different than the others you've gone for," Bev said when she saw him staring. "You don't think the fanny pack is a little, I don't know, weird?" 

"But look at his face, Bev! It's freaking beautiful!" Richie secretly found the fanny pack somewhat endearing.  
The guy sitting alone at the bar was completely oblivious to the conversation going on about him. He sipped a rum and coke absentmindedly. While the handsome mystery boy drank, Richie planned his approach. Anything too forward or unexpected could scare the man off, but he didn't want to be extremely cliche either. Soon, Mike came over to take their order. 

"So what can I get you guys tonight?" He asked with a smile.  
Richie zoned out until he was hit in the back of the head by an impatient Beverly. Richie, looking shocked, brought Mike really close to his mouth and whispered, "Could you give the cute guy with the fanny pack a piña colada?" Bev and Ben looked at him, questioning what on Earth their loud friend would feel the need to whisper for. 

"You mean Eddie?" Mike pointed to him. Richie nodded. "Sure. Am I telling him who it's from?" He scribbled down the order on a notepad. 

"No, I'll make sure he knows."  
Ben and Bev were now even more puzzled at the exchange between the two men in front of them. 

"Alrighty then, anything for YOU?" Mike raised an eyebrow. He was quite sick of his job at the moment. 

"A single potato chip and a shot of vodka." Mike was starting to lean towards hating his job. 

"How about a knuckle sandwich?" He suggested. 

Richie shook it off. "Fine, then. Just the vodka, but I'm complaining to your manager." 

"Oh no. Whatever will I do?" Mike spoke monotonously.  
As he left, Richie stood to walk towards the next phase of his plan. 

"Where the hell are you going?" Beverly looked up at him. 

"To win over the love of my life." 

"Oh God, what did you do?" Ben's face paled as he looked over to the man Richie was hopelessly falling for. 

"I just put my most brilliant plan ever into motion. Just you wait, Benny Boy. Just you wait." At the bar, a curly haired man named Stanley took orders from Mike and got to work. He slid a Piña Colada with a pink umbrella to Eddie, who looked up in confusion. 

"Oh, I didn't order-" 

"Does it look like I care?" Stan asked. It did not. It looked like Stan was experiencing a bout of uncaring and apathetic behavior and had been that way for a while. Maybe it was this job sucking the life out of him. 

"Just take the drink." 

"But I-" Eddie decided not to argue and just took it gingerly, looking around in confusion. Richie smirked from a table near the stage as he saw Eddie take a sip of the beverage that Richie had spent seven dollars on just for him. He leaned over to talk to Bill, requesting a "very special song" for him to sing. 

"Escape? Isn't that a little cheesey? And since when do you sing anyway?" Everyone seemed to be giving him shit tonight. 

"It's perfect. It will give me the happiness I deserve. Don't judge, Billiam." 

"Do you seriously think that's what Bill is short for?" He looked at Richie, disgusted. 

"Just give me a few minutes to set up. Have a drink or something." With that, Richie reached for the small shot glass Mike brought him and downed it. It burned. Oh well. Richie had little time to worry about consequences when potential love was on the line. Bill handed Richie a microphone and turned him loose. Surprisingly, it wasn't a raunchy joke or an unfavorable remark. It was the Piña Colada song, and apparently Richie's dumbass impressions led him to actually be able to sing. 

Eddie's head turned slowly towards the bar's small stage as a familiar tune filled his ears. He glanced contemplatively at the piña colada in his hand. He frowned, causing his brows to furrow, as he tried to figure out if this was a coincidence or an extremely cheesey date proposal. A cheeky wink in his direction from the lanky dork that was on stage told him it was the latter. He felt his face grow hot and quickly turned back towards the bar, placing a hand to his rapidly beating heart. Richie, meanwhile, was trying to figure out a way to talk to the beautiful man after the song was over. He figured the best way to approach this was to put his heart into the lyrics and wink whenever the opportunity arose. The end of the first verse was quickly approaching. Eddie braced himself for the chorus. 

"You drank the Piña colada, thanks for not wasting my change. I'd really like to get to know you, we should go on a date. I won't sing the part about sex, my friends would tell me that's lame. but you're the love that I've looked for, so come with me and escape-" Eddie had never been more flattered in his life, and Beverly had never been more surprised. It wasn't like Richie to pass up on a sex joke. From the side of the stage, Bill looked at Stan. A glance at either of their faces showed the immense hatred they had for their job. Mike just appreciated Richie's creativity and bold flirting choices. A few minutes later the song ended and Richie's hands were shaking so badly he couldn't even hold his drink without spilling it. He took one more vodka shot before walking over to Eddie. Ben gave him an encouraging thumbs up from where he and Beverly were sitting. Richie gave him an uncomfortable smile before sitting down in the stool next to this mystery man. 

"So tell me... Do you always serenade single men in bars?"Eddie raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly at Richie. 

"Only if they're pretty." Richie felt some of his nerves ease as he saw Eddie's growing grin. This was working, he thought. 

"So you think I'm pretty? You didn't mention it in the song..." Eddie ordered a drink for himself and Richie. 

"Oh, you're the prettiest person here. I was practically blinded by the sheer beauty emanating from you." 

Eddie laughed, "Alright, calm down there, Romeo. Let's start with names, okay? I'm Eddie." He held out his hand formally. 

"I'm Richie," he said, taking Eddie's hand and kissing the top of it. Eddie stared at him quizzically. 

"First time anyone's ever done that..." he glanced at his hand before sliding it in his pocket. Richie could feel his anxiety building back up rapidly. He had just ruined any chance at winning over Eddie's affections. 

Eddie, however, proved Richie's anxiety to be completely unfounded when he reached over and grabbed Richie's hand. Eddie's mind was racing over the list of diseases he could get from touching this strange man's hand, but he tried to ignore that list so that he could possibly get a boyfriend. 

"You alright, Eddie Spaghetti?" Richie laughed, "You've been staring at my hand for like a minute straight." He looked up into Eddie's eyes, adjusting his glasses with the hand that Eddie hadn't claimed.

"It's all good. I'm just- wait, Eddie Spaghetti? What the fuck? That is not my name. Don't call me that." Richie could feel his adoration for the small man growing. 

"Would you prefer Edward Spaghetward?" Richie smiled in what he thought was a charming way. 

"Not really, no." Eddie scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Eduardo?"

"Ew"

"Eds."

"Fuck off."

"Baby?"

"Wh-" Eddie's cheeks flushed, "You're pretty full of yourself, you know that?"

"You know, if you wanted, you could be full of me too."

"You- I- sHuT uP-" he could feel his face burning red under Richie's gaze.

Bev looked over at Ben, "They're still talking- this has to he a new record."

"I hope this works out. Richie could really use some extra companionship." 

Mike and Stan stood behind the bar discreetly eavesdropping on the young pair of fellows. Stan couldn't help but grimace as he heard Richie's crude pick up line. 

"So what were you hoping to get from your IRRESISTABLE wooing?" Eddie asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"A loving and stable relationship. That's one of my biggest kinks," Richie said, trying to lighten up the mood with a smidge of humor. 

Eddie smiled softly, "Good. I was worried I would have to pay you back for the drink after turning you down for a hookup."

Richie had only been talking to him for about ten minutes, but he was already infatuated with Eddie. He wanted to learn everything there was to know about him. "How about we do this again sometime? There doesn't even have to be alcohol involved."

"I would like that." Eddie unzipped his fanny pack, digging through it for a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down his number quickly and handed it to Richie, who graciously accepted it.

"I guess I'll leave you alone then. See you soon, Eds." 

"I'll hold you to that." With that Richie walked back over to Ben and Bev with a wide smile. 

"So how did it go?" Bev asked, to which Richie proudly presented her with Eddie's number, just noticing the small heart the short man wrote next to his contact.


	2. All Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobic Slurs, Mentions of Blood

"Do what you want, then! I don't fucking care!" Eddie threw up his arms in exasperation.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" The short boy stormed out of Richie's house, slamming the door loudly on the way out. Richie and Eddie's friendship had always been built on small arguments and skirmishes, but both of them knew that they cared deeply for each other and nothing could change that... At least that's what they thought. The two had never had a fight to such extent before. And over what? A pack of cigarettes and a weekend spent at the arcade? There were more valuable things.

Eddie kept his head down as he walked home in no particular hurry. He was trying to sort through his thoughts and figure out what exactly had just taken place between him and his best friend. He was interrupted by an unpleasantly familiar voice.

"Hey, faggot! Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Eddie picked up his pace, only causing him to run face first into Belch Huggins. As if the name wasn't bad enough, he smelled like a walking middle school changing room. Eddie gagged reflexively and reached for his inhaler which was quickly knocked from his hand by Patrick Hockstetter.

Henry grabbed Eddie by the collar of his shirt, slamming him against the side of the abandoned house on Neibolt. "Fucking answer me when I talk to you!" Eddie didn't even have time to blink before Henry's fist connected with his face, causing a sickening crack.

He howled in pain, trying desperately to retreat, but Bowsers' cronies had a firm grip on him. He could feel fresh, warm blood running past his lips, flowing quickly from his nose. "Please... please stop-" he could feel his throat closing up as he struggled for air.

"Give me his fucking arm." Bowers said lowly, drawing his knife. Eddie felt a slight tug on his right arm and opened his eyes just in time to see the cool metal pierce his skin. He screamed, cried, begged for help, please. Someone help.

"I'm gonna write what you fucking are, so everyone knows, you disgusting little fairy-"  
Bowers had gotten to the first G and Eddie's vision was fading in and out of focus. After a few more seconds of sharp pain he was pushed to the ground, kicked in the ribs twice, and spat on before Henry had decided he had had enough of Eddie for today.

A few minutes after the red car was out of sight, Eddie weakly pulled himself over to where his inhaler lay abandoned on the ground. He quickly wiped off the dirt that would normally make him cringe and shoved it in his mouth, triggering it twice before slumping against the gate along the edge of the property. He looked down at his blood covered shirt. His mom would never let this fly. He would be in the hospital for a year. Plus there was his arm to worry about. It was probably already infected. "Shit."

He would normally go to Richie's. In fact, there was no place he would rather be at the moment. Eddie managed to pull himself up with some help from the fence and stumbled before walking in the direction he had come from. He knew it was a bad idea to see Richie like this. Especially with what Henry had done. What if Richie asked about it? What if he thought the same thing? By the time Eddie was done analyzing everything that could go wrong, he was at Richie's front door, ringing the doorbell.

"Hello- Eds! Holy fuck!" Richie's jaw dropped in shock when he saw his friend, bloody and bruised. He ushered Eddie into the house quickly, all thoughts of their earlier fight leaving his brain. "Come on, I'll get you fixed up. You can tell me what to do."

Eddie wiped his still bleeding nose with the back of his hand and followed Richie to the bathroom.

Richie pulled out the first aid kit that his parents kept in the closet downstairs and set it on the vanity. "Hop up, Dr. K. It's my turn to take care of you."

Eddie just rolled his eyes playfully, "Beep beep, Rich." He hopped up on the counter and watched as Richie opened the box.

"I honestly don't know what half this shit is." Richie laughed.

"Well that's reassuring."

Richie pulled out a bottle of antiseptic and a bag of cotton pads. He poured it carefully and started to clean Eddie's scraped knees as gently as possible, covering them both in bandages after. When he was done he looked up at Eddie, whose eyes were glued to his sleeve that was now stained with blood. Lightly, Richie rolled it up, revealing the word in glistening red letters.

'FAGGOT.'

"Eddie..." Richie could feel tears forming in his eyes. When he finally tore himself away from the awful sight before him he saw that Eddie had turned his head away, avoiding eye contact. "Eddie. Hey, look at me-" Richie said softly, placing his hand on Eddie's cheek and gently turning his head. 

The smaller boy kept his eyes directed down, ashamed of the word on his arm. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke quietly. "It's true... If you were wondering-" Eddie's voice cracked slightly on the last word.

A deafening silence settled over them as Richie poured more of the antiseptic on another cotton ball. He started cleaning the cuts, causing Eddie to wince and pull away slightly. "Sorry, sorry... are you okay?" He looked up at Eddie and noticed the tears in his eyes for the first time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you-"

Eddie shook his head, "It's not that..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry-" his breath hitched. "I get it if we can't be friends anymore..."

"Eddie... are you crazy? Why wouldn't I be friends with you? Because you're gay? I am too! Big deal! I would never stop being friends with you!" Richie reached up gently and wiped away his tears. "Eddie..." he sighed, not knowing how to continue. "Look, I uh... I love you."

"I love you too-" he mumbled.

"No, Eddie. I LOVE you, like... I really, REALLY wanna kiss you-"

"You do?"

Richie nodded, "Yeah... and, don't worry about the whole gay thing. I'm uh- I like both."

Eddie smiled softly and placed his hand on Richie's. "Rich... I know..." Eddie leaned forward and connected their lips, slow and gentle.

"You knew?"

"I've seen you staring at my ass at the quarry." He admitted, laughing as Richie turned beet red. "Don't worry, I think it's hot." He smiled a bit.

Richie laughed, "Yeah, well I think you're hot."

Eddie laughed too, "A for effort, Trashmouth." Eddie kissed him again, not as soft as before.

"Woah, Eds! I'm a married man. I can't cheat on your mom!"

"Do you ever shut your fucking mouth?" Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie's waist, pulling him closer.

"Only when you make m-" but he was cut off by Eddie's lips crashing back into his desperately. It didn't take Richie too long for Richie got the message. His hands settled on Eddie's hips when he felt one of Eddie's hands slip into his hair, tugging lightly.

Richie let out a soft sigh and Eddie wasted no time taking advantage of it. Usually, he would be concerned about all of the possible contaminants that could infect him from this, but all he cared about in the moment was Richie.

"Jesus christ, Eds-" Richie whispered breathlessly.

"Shut up and kiss me."

And that's exactly what Richie did. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, soaking in everything about each other.

It was Eddie who pulled away first, nearly gasping for air as he leaned his forehead against Richie's.

"I have to admit..." Richie chuckled softly. "I wasn't expecting that at all."

"Yeah, well, me neither-" Eddie smiled.

"I mean... I liked it- I would definitely do it again... only if you wanted to of course and if you didn't, that's fin-"

Eddie cut him off again with a gentle kiss. "Shh, you talk too much." He smiled, looking into Richie's bright blue eyes.

"Sorry..." he laughed, "I've just imagined this for so long..."

"Me too," Eddie admitted, swinging his feet absentmindedly. 

"So... what now? What does this mean?"

"What do you want it to mean, Rich?" Eddie smiled softly again, playing with Richie's dark curls.

"I want it to mean you're mine..." Richie said quietly.

"Then I'm yours. I always have been. I always will be, Richie. All yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you have a request or if you saw a grammatical or spelling error because it WILL bother me lol


End file.
